


December 6, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open the minute Supergirl's decaying spirit embraced him.





	December 6, 2002

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open the minute Supergirl's decaying spirit embraced him and she was a rotten daughter for not being with him a week ago.

THE END


End file.
